1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus having vision care functions.
2. Description of Related Art
There are multiple eye muscles attached to a person's eyes. The eye muscles are like rubber bands. In order to maintain elasticity, the eye muscles should be regularly trained, such as being repeatedly released and tightened. However, if the eye muscles stay at a tightened or a released status for a long time, the eye muscles will gradually lose their elasticity and affect the vision of the eyes.
For example, the ciliary muscles are tightened for clearly observing an object close to the eyes and are released for observing an object far from the eyes. If the ciliary muscles lose the elasticity, the ciliary muscles cannot be properly tightened or released for viewing objects at various distances, and this will cause hyperopia or myopia. As a result, a person with hyperopia fails to observe an object close to the eye, and a person with myopia fails to observe an object far from the eyes.
For vision care, the eye muscles should be exercised to keep the elasticity. The user can look at a near object for a while for tightening the ciliary muscles and afterwards look into the distance for releasing the ciliary muscles. Hence, the ciliary muscles can be trained, and the eye muscles can thus keep the elasticity to maintain the vision. In addition, the user can exercise the extraocular muscles of each eye by circularly rolling the eyes. The eye exercises can excite the optic nerves of the eyes to promote the sense of equilibrium in the brain. In addition, doing the eye exercises can smooth the corneas of the eyes to relieve astigmatism.
Various vision caring devices have been invented. For example, the vision caring devices disclosed in China patent No. CN2060068U, CN2289545Y and CN2313572Y, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,846 are constructed by mechanical components, such as wheels, shafts and bulbs, such that these conventional vision caring devices are heavy and not portable. It is inconvenient for a user to carry these vision caring devices by hands. The conventional vision caring devices have to be put on a desk, and the user has to come close to the desk to use them. With such low portability, the user cannot use the conventional vision caring devices anywhere.
China patent No. CN2770617Y includes two separate LED (light emitting diode) strings and two electrodes used to be electrically connected to a user's acupoints. Each of the LED strings has multiple LEDs. The LEDs in the LED strings are alternately and sequentially activated to form light spots moving close toward the eyes or far away from the eyes. The electrodes are used to excite the user's acupoints by electronic signals. China patent No. CN201759836U includes two separate LED strings and two air bags. Each of the LED strings has multiple LEDs. The LEDs in the LED strings are alternately and sequentially activated to form light spots moving close toward the eyes or far away from the eyes. The air bags can be filled with air and expanded to massage the eyes' acupoints. However, the light spots in CN2770617Y and CN201759836U can only move forwards and backwards. The user can only train the ciliary muscles without training the extraocular muscles. The eye muscles are thus not thoroughly exercised.